


Switched Roles??

by C_is_for_Crimson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Druid Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Titles, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Roleswap, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_is_for_Crimson/pseuds/C_is_for_Crimson
Summary: All you need to know is that the story is the same as canon although some changes too and that Lance and Keith switch roles. Lance, the cold boi. Keith, the lover boi... Okay, I lied. It really isn't the same as canon so oops.





	1. What are Galra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also writing this in wattpad so in case you find it there at least you know why. And I should really be sleeping instead.. It's 1 am guys.. By the time I finish this chapter it'll most likely be three or four am.. Screw it, I'm going to write it.

It was quite unexpected when it happened. Lance Mcclain, the top number one fighter pilot, was expelled from the garrison. Although he did have some behavior issues such as not really wanting to work with others and showed a cold attitude towards his peers, it wasn't really that surprising when everyone thought about it.

Lance scoffed. Everyone was always murmuring and talking stuff behind his back so he's already used to the judging looks and glares of jealousy he would receive. It also happened to him as a kid so what difference does it make now. After punching Iverson in the face, he was expelled. To others, they would only receive simple detention and extra work to do but apparently the garrison thought he was getting too close to the truth. Others would say that Shiro is dead and was a failure as well but he just scowled or simply give them a cold stare since he knew his brother figure wasn't dead. And certainly not a failure. 

He just couldn't be dead though. Besides, his gut feeling disagreed with the "truth" about shiro's death that they've given him. Also because he learned from experience to never ignore his gut feeling.

Continuing on stuffing his stuff in his backpack, he looked down in sorrow at the picture frame he held in his hand. It was the picture of when he was first placed in the care of Shiro and his family. He was quite stubborn and quiet when he was taken in. Of course, who wouldn't after loosing their only family to the sea. His father was a fisherman and a great one too but unfortunately was caught in a huge storm. His dad always told him that his mother simply didn't want to risk his life by being here with the two of them. Accordingly to his dad, his mother said that she left them because "she loved them too much". Bullshit. Pretty sure she didn't even glanced back and it's her fault for leaving him abandoned in an orphanage.

Maybe, just maybe, after he finds Shiro he'll be able to finally find his mom and ask her why she would leave him. 

Determined, he closed his backpack after placing his picture frame in with his other belongings. He would definitely bring Shiro back. Even if it meant he would have to cross through deserts and planets to bring him back. Walking towards the door, he glances back and sees the room he left it in. Tidy. Shiro would be proud.

Lance, now strongly determined, left the Garrison with no glance back towards the building.

* * *

Keith grinned as he read the list of fighter pilots. He was now officially a fighter pilot. Although it was due to someone dropping out but those are unimportant minor details. His best friend, Hunk, who was reading the list with him while standing next to his side ,beamed. Next thing he knew was being embraced in a big warm hug. 

"Congrats man! Your dream of being fighter pilot came true! I wonder if my dream would come true as well... "Hunk mumbled under his breath thoughtfully after letting the other go. Keith rose an eyebrow towards his friend. "And hunk, my man, what would that dream be?"Curiosity leaked into his tone. 

Hunk gave a huge smile that almost made it seem like it was sunlight that blinded the other and it filled him with warmth as well. 

"It's nothing big and special really!"The other was going to ask his best friend another thing but was interrupted. "So you were chosen to be in fighter pilot class, and so what? I don't see the big deal of it"Pidge shrugged and Keith grinned. "That's just the thing pidgette! It isn't just fighter pilot class but the fighter pilot class! That was my dream once I entered the garrison and it came true! Cheer up a little Pidgey, don't you have a dream as well?". He was getting used to the snarky attitude of the other so it didn't really insult him. 

Pidge scowled. "What? Are you going to next make me sing about my dream as if we were in a disney movie? Hell no and I do have a dream that is of no importance to you".  Keith's grin faltered a little at the tone of the other but then came back full force at hearing that the other does indeed have a dream. _Guess he's not all about tech then._

Hunk smiled nervously. "Hey.. Uh guys? Why don't we do something together to bond since we'll be in the same group and all.. "He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck and Keith nodded at the idea. "Hunk, my precious bud, I'm liking the idea you have there! What do you say ,Pidgo? We could all hang out, sneak out a little for some pizza, maybe play daggers a little bit-" Pidge shuffled his feet to the other feet awkwardly at hearing that part since he really didn't want to deal with anything crazy involving with knifes. Not again. "-Or possibly play some videogames and eat some peanut butter sandwiches!". 

The smaller one's eyes glinted with glee at hearing the latter. Maybe he could have a small break. Only a really small break then he'll get back to work. "Only for a little time.."The other two cheered mentally at successfully having pidge join them. 

"Alrighty then!Let's go!" Keith smiled even bigger as the trio walked down the hall towards their dorm. 

* * *

 

 It was some time later and a lot of researching that led Lance to arrive in some sort of cave. It was morning so the sun was shining it's brightest in the desert. Sweat ran down his forehead due to the heat of still standing out here in the sun rather than inside the cool cave. He hesitated about entering, although he felt a pull towards the cave, he didn't think he was ready for whatever was inside the cave. He forced himself to continue walking inside since he doesn't want to miss anything that might lead to his brother. Glancing around the cave, he notices the weird markings and drawings of a lion. Although, he stops as he starts to feel the sudden strength difference of the floor.It reminded him of the small puddles he used to play in when he was a naive child.  "Nope. I'll come back with the right equipment, "He mumbled to himself as he turned around and walked away from the cave.

It won't help find Shiro if he dies due to the floor feeling shallow. He didn't remember well what the floor reminded him of until that certain memory hit him. 

 He nodded determined as he looked back towards the cave. He would come back after grabbing his equipment. Starting his hoverbike, he drove off back to his shack. During the ride, he started reflecting on a lot of things. If his dad were still alive then he would have laugh at knowing his son was living in a small shack while still being claustrophobic and still sleeps with a "nightlight". Although, technically it really isn't a nightlight but a flashlight bright enough that is able to light up the whole room. Shiro.. Would most likely be concerned about him but also a little disappointed that he got expelled. 

Blue eyes turning blank as he felt sorrow creeping in again but widened only a little due to him noticing the shack he's been used to seeing.  "Just wait a little bit more Shiro, I'll certainly find you"He murmured as he parked his hoverbike and started heading inside his shack. 

It wasn't long before he did actually found Shiro and it wasn't even him but it turns out that his brother figure was captured by aliens whom species are called galra. Also that Shiro was with those aliens for the year he went missing and them two along with a weird trio from the garrison were taken by the Red lion towards to space. He sighed at all the weird events that keep on happening throughout the day.

Princess Allura looked towards him confused at hearing him sigh. He shook his head and gestured his hand towards her so she could continue her speech. She cleared her throat and looked at them again with determination.

"You all would be the paladins of voltron! As I was saying earlier, Lance, you will pilot the Blue lion-""What?! Why him!?"" The blue lion is loyal and adaptable as well as stable which needs a paladin also presents the same features. Unfortunately, we can't locate where the blue lion is so we could only let you have the bayard until we find the blue lion."He was beginning to scowl at being showed pity by the princess until he felt an elbow nudge on his side. Slightly coughing, he looked to Shiro with an offending gasp while the other slightly snickered at the other's antics but stopped when everyone else around them looked at them in shock. 

"Never knew you had it in you to make jokes,Nightlight boy" Keith snickered and Lance's cheeks went red at the name. "Why can't you forget about that? Don't you have anything else to mock me about!?"Lance said flustered now and even pidge and hunk couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"And besides, technically it wasn't a joke but just some brotherly bantering"Keith's cheeks slightly turned red at seeing the other one pouting. Allura and Coran simply looked at the group in confusion. "What exactly is Nightlight, number four?"Now it was the group's turn to look at the alteans confused. "Number four?"Hunk looked towards Shiro if the other had an answer to that but only received a shrug. 

"Oh!I'm just calling you lot by your height .And since number four is the second shortest-""Excuse me!-""So of course I would call you all like that! And you're excused number four?"Coran looked confused towards Keith at saying the latter. 

Allura shaked her head at the group's antics. "Anyway, before I was interrupted-"She raised an eyebrow in amusement towards the group. "Keith, you will pilot the Red lion. The Red lion is temperamental and most volatile out of all Voltron Lions which would need a paladin who also relies more on instinct and-""Is the much better skilled and popular one of the group!"He smirked at the Princess. Allura sweat dropped and prayed to the stars to give her patience for this group which seemed to be a wreck less mess in total. 

She sighed and smiled tiredly. "Sure ,why not. As I was saying, Shiro, you will pilot the black lion. The black lion would need a paladin who is a natural leader, calm, and collected in the face of danger. Unfortunately, we don't have the black bayard. "Shiro nodded in understanding and waved the pity of the other off. "It's alright-""I'll have your back so don't worry Shiro!"Lance said determined and Shiro smiled fondly at the other. It made him remember of when Lance was a little kid and also showed that face of determination. 

 "Alright, I'll be counting on you"He laughed a little at seeing Lance giving him a small shy smile. "From what it shows here, it seems that the black lion is in the same location as the Red lion."Pidge tilted his glasses up a little. Allura gave a small chuckle at seeing the younger one grumble at Coran messing up the other's hair into a mess. "Yes, and then you five would be able to form Voltron!"The others awed at seeing the voltron hologram."Which is also why I would send you guys in groups to get the other lions-""Good news and bad news Princess!" Everyone looked at Coran in slight worry.

"Yes, Coran?" Coran smiled nervously. "The bad news is that the Blue lion is in a galra ship which is heading to Arus. But good news! We're in Arus!" Allura sweat dropped  but then determination filled her. "Let them come! By then we would already have at least four of the lions which we could use to save the last lion." She looked back at the group. "Shiro will go with pidge to retrieve the green lion. Keith, you will take Hunk to the yellow lion and retrieve it." Shiro became worried at what would she have Lance do. The alteans aren't really bad but he doesn't know how Lance would take it if he knows he isn't going to be with the other. He has already been abandoned before and Shiro can't afford to make Lance go through the same thing again. 

"What about me? What will I do?"Lance frowned at not being given a role since he hates feeling useless. "Lance, you will stay here in the castle-"He scowled at that. He has to do something! He just got his brother back, he can't bear to loose him again.Allura gave him another smile of pity and he scowled even more. Another thing he dislikes is pity. "Coran could give you a tour if you would like, there's a pool and even a training room"He slightly peaked up at that. He could improve his shooting skills so he can be capable and worthy of having his brother's back. "I wouldn't mind going to the training room.."He rubbed his neck nervously and Shiro only smiled at him fondly. The others slightly laughed at how the training room easily changed his mind. 

He stiffens at Coran having his arm around his shoulder. "That's my boy! Let's go and show you how the training room works then, number three!"

 After the two left the room. Allura smiled at them. "I was going to show him where his armor and bayard is but I'll show him later then. I'll take you guys to where your armor and bayards are so follow me"She gestured to the group and walked down the hallway. The trio, excited that they'll get cool armor and 'bayards' too, followed her. Shiro smiled at the group. Maybe Lance would finally have some friends here in space. He walked towards where the others were heading. He'll protect this children from the galra, especially from _Haggar_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I was too tired and went to sleep for at least five hours so I could then continue with the story. On the bright side, I made it easier on myself because I wrote 1000 words before going to sleep and since I wrote another 1000 words after ╮(─▽─)╭


	2. The Blue Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak and his ship arrive to Arus. It would also seem that some secrets are closer to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo, it's almost my birthday! I'll also try posting two chapters each week so yea. And lol, I'm kinda just writing the chapters based on the episode from memory tho so sorry if it isn't exactly as the actual show but hey, it's a fanfic.

Coran lied. There was definitely Galra in this planet especially since they're attacking them right now. Keith grunts as another blast hits Red. "Okay, Hunk, my brother from another mother, I'll send you down there so you could get the yellow lion. Ready in Three"Keith groaned as another blast landed and he lowered the lion close to the ground.

Hunk stared at him bewildered.

"Wait-Down there!?What if the yellow lion doesn't accept me?! What if I cry down there-Too late, I'm already crying"Keith gave a small smile of pity towards the other who's crying. He mumbled apologies as he pushed a button in which dropped Hunk towards the ground. Keith grunted once more and moved the lion and aimed towards the galra ships. _Are the others also facing the same troubles they're facing right now?_ He wondered and shook his head at his thoughts. He can't afford being distracted since it might affect their survival.

A laser beam goes to hit him and he dodges until he sees the rocks crumbling down to the entrance of the cave. "Hunk!" He shouts in worry and grief.Eyes brim with tears,he turns to look back at the ships and he glares. If glares could kill, the ship would have long gone turned into ashes. Unfortunately ,he doesn't have that ability but he does have a lion of voltron. He gives a war cry as he destroys the galra ships around him and he flies the lion back to the entrance but is forced to steer away since other more arrive.

Although, the more ships he destroys,  others come and replace them. He bites his lip in pain as he's almost thrown off his seat and the red lion growls at having their paladin hurt. Before he knows it, he's surrounded and he shuts his eyes as he prepares for the final blow. When he doesn't feel it and can hear the red lion purring, he opens his eyes and gives a shout of victory at seeing the yellow lion In front of him. "Hunk! Just on time buddy"He shouts in relief. 

Hunk laughs. "I'm really glad this lion can take a hit,"Relief filled his tone. Allura's voice then fill inside their lions. "Hurry paladins! I cannot hold the wormhole for much longer!"At those words, they both flied their lions towards the wormhole. As they were heading there, a galra ship manages to hit the yellow lion and the lion is then send hurling towards the portal. "Woah, I think I'm going to puke"Keith grimaced at hearing the sounds of someone puking. The Red lion makes a sound that sounds close enough to a snicker. He can't wait to go back to the castle. 

* * *

 "And this is it! Do you have any questions, number three?"The altean asked at the other who was awed at seeing the library around him. "Erm..Yes, Are all these books in altean or translated? Can you also possibly teach me altean?"Lance rubbed his arm nervously. Coran smiled at him and placed his arm around the human's shoulder. "Of course you can, my boy! I can teach you for a varga each quintent, how does that sound?"He smiled even brighter at the other's nod. 

Coran went to a shelf and grabbed a book then handed it to Lance. Lance beamed at seeing the altean book in his hands. He was always a curious child and loved learning languages. This is no exception. "Oh!You also wanted to go to the training rooms earlier ,right my boy?"His smile faltered and became small as he nodded hesitantly. He was really excited to try and read the book but the altean was right. His skills might turn rusty and he can't let that risk anyone's safety.

Coran noticed his hesitation and smiled warmly at the younger. "You know, I don't think anybody will be coming to the library any soon and won't notice if some books are missing,"The other looked at him confused but then a true smile creeped up on his face as he understood what that would mean.

He embraced the oldest in a big hug but then went tense as he noticed what he's doing. "Erm.. Sorry Coran-"The other shushed him and simply hugged back. "It's alright, my boy. And you should smile more, it fits you son"Lance felt tears welled up in his eyes at hearing the other's words. If possible, the hug became tighter and Coran rubbed the boy's back at feeling something wet on his shirt. Oh, what grief has the boy gone through to make him hide his feelings like this?He thought sadly. "Thank you Coran"Lance mumbled so low that he barely heard it. 

"Any, time, son"They finally separated from the hug and Lance placed his book in a pocket which was hidden inside his hoodie. The altean looked at him curiously and he just shrugged. "I have many pockets, what can I say"A beep was heard and the boy looked at the other in confusion. "Ah!They have come back, let's go back to the princess, my boy"Coran said as he headed down the hall.

Lance wiped his eyes and looked at his reflection through a small mirror he had in one of his pockets. The mirror was just in case he would ever need it for survival. His eyes were only slightly red but he could just say his eyes get dry easily. "Your eyes look fine, my boy. They'll barely notice"He looked back at the altean who's waiting for him by the door. "Of course, let's go then"Nodding, he walked towards the altean. "And here you go, son"Coran placed something in his palm only for him to open it and find a small chip. He smiled as he recognized it was the key to the library. 

They both walked in comfortable silence to where the princess was and oddly enough, they were still there earlier than the others. It was Shiro and Pidge who came in first and Lance rushed to his brother's side. "Are you okay? Did none of you get hurt? Did you get poisoned?!"He asked frantically as he checked them both for any injuries while pidge just looked at him bewildered. "Holy shit, dude. You're way more protective than you seem"The other one felt heat rush into his cheeks while shiro looked in shock towards the smallest one.

"Pidge, Language!""English, although a little bit of French as well. It was a nightmare when my brother was in that disney stage of his, wouldn't stop singing beauty and the beast for weeks"Lance slightly laughed at that and pidge also couldn't help but laugh as well. From what pidge knows, it seems it's rare for lance to laugh or even smile at all if shiro's shocked look indicates anything. 

Just a couple of seconds later, Keith and Hunk arrive as well but groaning in pain. "Coran!What happened to the word peaceful?There was tons of galra down there and they were certainly not happy if the laser beams indicated anything! I even felt like hunk down there, no offense buddy"Keith huffed as he crossed his arms. Hunk groaned as he held his stomach. "None's taken, you may have felt like hunk but I am hunk!"Pidge backed away a little from the other as it seemed they would puke again. 

"Ah, sorry paladins! But it would seem that some our information about the planets is quite behind"The altean chuckled nervously. "It's okay, Coran. Do you have any new information about the blue lion?"The princess asked as she crouched down to pick up the mice.

"Of course, Princess! It would seem that the galra would arrive in less than a varga, it seems. I'm not that great in the math area"He said nervously and just after his words, a screen showed what seemed to be a purple alien that oddly resembled a cat. "This is commander, Sendak, and if you want to prevent the destruction of Altea then you would surrender the lions of voltron."His eye gleamed in wicked delight at seeing the princess alive and someone else he would have never expected to see. The champion would definitely be furious at his next words and a malicious smile creeped up his face.

"I would also take Princess Allura and your blue paladin with me. Zarkon would be very happy to have you two."Shiro was already placing Lance behind him once sendak wouldn't stop staring at the younger and glared at hearing those words. How did sendak already know that Lance was going to be the blue paladin if they haven't even rescued the blue lion yet?

Keith also moved next to Lance and tried shielding him from sendak's view. Sure, he didn't like the guy but he sure as hell didn't want him to be captured or tortured by the empire. While Lance just stared blankly since he was confused by the situation. Why would zarkon be happy to have him?He isn't special nor does he have something useful for the empire. It makes sense why allura since she has all the lions connected to her but why him?

He narrowed his eyes at the alien. Could it possibly be that Sendak knows someone of his past. Possibly even his mother? Then he scowled at noticing how protective Shiro and keith have gotten. He may not be someone special but he's sure he can handle himself in a fight and more so with Sendak. 

Sendak chuckled and the Princess only tightened her fist tighter. He was mocking them. "I would arrive and hear your decision then, Princess"He mocked as the screen flickered off. She grit her teeth at not knowing what to do. She couldn't trade the voltron lion,but if she didn't then that would mean the destruction of Altea. 

"That purple cat was a galra, right? Why don't we leave this planet and leave this battle to another time?"Hunk nervously said. Pidge shook his head immediately. "We should stay so we don't have to deal with this battle another time in which they might have more back up!"Pidge remarked and Keith also piped in. "I think we should leave, the lions are already damaged enough and we don't know if this castle actually has defence of any kind-""This castle does have a particle barrier ,it was built by my gra-""Thanks coran, see! Although this castle has a barrier, it's old! We don't know if the castle can handle it!"Keith said frantically at the smallest one. 

"I think we should stay, if we leave we won't know when we'll ever have the chance of getting back the blue lion"Pidge nodded at Lance's words. "Did you forget, nightlight? Sendak said he'll take you and Princess allura! To Zarkon! We're leaving" Keith said baffled at Lance who didn't seem to care about his safety. "We're staying". "Leaving!""Staying!""Enough!Princess, what do we do?"Shiro asked the princess who stared at them in shock. 

"I-I don't know, I don't-""Perhaps your father could give you some advice, Princess"Coran said as he started leading her down the hallway. "M-My father?" The princess gasped at hearing his words. 

It wasn't much longer before Allura came back out, determined then ever. She told them with fiery determination in her eyes. "You are paladins of voltron and will fight to keep peace and protect all worlds, so let's go and rescue the Blue lion as well as this planet!"Shiro nodded and the others also grinned as they were getting pumped up with determination.

"Princess! It would seem that Sendak has finally arrived to Arus!""Coran, turn on the barrier! Keith,Hunk, you two will pretend to give yourselves in .While Shiro, pidge and Lance ,you three will rescue any prisoners and the blue lion as well"They all nodded and dashed off to the hangars. "And Coran, use the lasers as well. We have a lion to save". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week will be an exception since I'll post another chapter on Saturday since I'll have school next week and I won't post the fourth chapter until friday.And sorry that the chapter isn't long :/


	3. Strangers from the past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally finds the blue lion but also encounters a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY GUYS!! I've been kinda sidetracked due to an excessive amount of essays and tests ;-; but I finally decided on a schedule! Friday and Monday! Although next week is the exception since I'll be less stressed so I'll post two or three chapters next.

Lance cursed.

Everytime he headed to one of the hallways it always kept on leading him back where he started. 

After what felt like hours to him, he huffed and glared at the ground in frustration. He needed to pull himself together. The others were depending on him. Chaos was heard in the background as the battle continued. He bit his lip and winced when he felt a sharp sting as blood seeped out. That seem to bring him back to reality as he heard purring. 

It came from the hallway. The one he hasn't gone through yet and small curses leave his mouth as he starts heading to the sound. He could have ended this faster if he simply didn't get lost in his thoughts.  

"Lance!.... you found.... lion...?"Weirdly enough, the call from the others sounded slightly distorted and it was enough to put him on guard. Not like he never wasn't. 

"Yes Shiro, I think I found blue"He was awed when he reached the end of the hall. A blue lion, in the amidst of all this chaos, surrounded by a blue barrier. The lion seemed majestic in some weird way. The way it stood tall as if waiting for something. The purring was also rather soothing as if he were being embraced by a mother.

But what does he know? His mother abandoned him. 

He turned off the comms for a second so he could go up closer to blue. She was even more gorgeous up close. 

_Wait-She?_

A sound which sounded similar to a snicker came from the blue lion as she continued staring at him. "Ha Ha. Glad I'm funny but I need you right now to help my friends"He continued stepping closer to Blue and he frowned as he touched the particle barrier. It was still there and he even knocked on it to see if it would work and glared as the particle barrier seemed to mock him. 

"Why?! I need to help my friends , you stupid lion!"He panted as he tried kicking and punching the particle barrier many times and failed. He sighed as he looked down at the floor. "I knew I wasn't going to be a paladin, I'm not meant for it. Shiro believes in me but all I do is disappoint him. I should just head back to eart-"He hears of what seemed to be a gunshot and dodges. More gunshots are heard as the droids blocked his exit. 

_Droids.._

More droids arrived and started spreading out, surrounding him. 

"Mierda." He cursed. 

* * *

 

"So-Argh- do you think Lance finally got to the blue lion, Shiro?" Hunk groaned as another blast hit the lion. The yellow lion growled. Hunk agreed. Just because the yellow lion has tough armor doesn't mean they enjoy being hit. 

"I-I don't know. He cut off his comms so I don't know what's happening. I'll go find him-"

"Shiro! Come back here! I need your help with the droids here, I can't handle this alone! We need to protect the prisoners first, remember?!" Pidge shouted as blasts were heard in the background.

"B-But Lance-" Hunk felt pity for Shiro. The other sounded frantic through the comms. Stuck between choosing to keep everyone safe or saving your brother is a pretty hard choice. He himself probably wouldn't even be able to choose if it was his family. 

"Tell Shiro to hurry up in rescuing the prisoners, our castle defenses won't last much longer!"Allura. Right, they're also depended to protect the castle as well. 

"Um, Shiro-Allura said that the castle defenses won't last much longer so she wants you to hurry up in saving the prisoners"Hunk said nervously. Everything really is chaos right now. 

 ".. Okay. Pidge, i'm on my way back to you. Try to hold on a little longer"Shiro sighed as he finally gave in. 

Hunk smiled sadly. He wished he could do something to help them but his hands were quite full right now."It's okay Shiro, i'll go and check on him" Keith piqued in. His eyes slightly widened at hearing keith's words. For keith to suddenly want to try to help his 'rival' is a little surprising but hopefully it isn't just to impress his idol, Shiro. 

 "Thank yo-" A sudden blast interrupted Shiro's words. That blast came from the back.. Oh no. Lance. Everyone gaped. Gone. The other was gone. It would take a miracle for Lance to have survived the blast. 

"LANCE!" 

* * *

 

Lance stared at the ocean in front of him. He was fighting against the droids when he dodged a shot but unbeknownst to him, the shot hit something behind him which caused the explosion. Then after the hole was created, he was holding on to something and was then struck in the head.

He's most likely knocked out.

He can't die.

Not yet, at least. He still has to find his mother. 

A small smile adorned his face. He didn't know when but he started walking towards the ocean, small waves crashing against his feet. It felt soothing, just like her purrs.

The water continued rising. Oh, it wasn't. He just didn't stop walking. The ocean just felt so relaxing that he couldn't help but let out a small sigh. 

_Wake up, my cub_

He gasped. The lion just talked. And he understood her. The waves started getting bigger as they continued crashing. "I-How? I don't know if I even can! Am I even still alive?!"He doesn't know where the sudden panic comes from. The feeling probably already existed and was just hidden away only to creep on him when his guard was down. 

The waves started becoming harsher. At first, he thought the waves were caused by the lion but it doesn't seem to be that way now. 

  _Wake up, my cub!_

 His eyes widened as a slightly visible purple aura appeared in front of him. The aura didn't even seem bothered by the crashing waves. 

  ** _"You have such interesting quintessence,"_** The aura spoke as they reached out a hand as if to touch his head. 

_Wake up now cub!!_

Purple Electricity curled around the aura as it started taking a more visible shape. He couldn't move. Even if he tried to move, he would still have struggles to waking up. 

A cloaked figure started replacing the aura and he trembled as the hand got closer. Once the hand touched his head, he flinched slightly. The figure just gasped. They took away their hand as if burned and simply stared at him. 

**_"It's you."_ **

_Wake up!_

His eyes shot open and a small groan of pain left his lips. He looked around him confused. Where was he? The lion purred in his mind. "Wait-You saved me blue?" The blue lion agreed and sent him a mental nudge. Confused, he clicked what seemed to be a button and the other crew's faces appeared on his screen. 

"What's going on, guys?"Everyone stared at him in shock. Well, not everyone since only a few were in the screen right now. "Y-You're alive?! How?!-Wait, Shiro! Lance is alive and he's also the blue paladin as well!" Hunk cheered.

Lance took off his helmet and started clicked in which let the comms back on. "-Lance! Are you hurt?! What happened?!"Shiro really sounded panicked. Guilt welled up in his gut. It was his fault that he got the others worried.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I turned off the comms"Shiro sighed in relief as he finally calmed down a little. "I'm just glad to have you back, Lance"Lance just smiled at his brother. He wondered who that cloaked figure was though. And also why they freaked out after touching his head. There's also the matter of sendak who wants to capture not just the lions but him and allura as well. 

Ah, now he really has to find out if those two know anything about his mother. He'll ask Blue too on why she freaked out when the figure appeared and why she wanted him to wake up so badly. 

"Sorry to interrupt your heartwarming family bonding but we're still in the midst of battle here,"Just as keith said that. The barrier around the castle dissipated.Although that was also the time the black lion came out, strong and ready to battle.

Now they had all the lions.

It was time to form _voltron_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I used the word determination too many times last chapter, it also got me frustrated since I had this chapter finished but had to rewrite it cause I forgot to save it ;-; I slept no more(due to a certain bug, yes I'm looking at you, you little cockroach that appeared in my bed but is now dead)..And the chapter's late but here ya go! ^^ ;


	4. Space Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After forming voltron, time passes and bonds are forming. Shiro didn't let Lance have any companion after the fish incident. So he got a cow. With horns. But still a cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a jerk for leaving this on hold ;-; but I was kinda stuck with school and since it'll be summer in two weeks, I'll make sure to have this story finished by June 28 ^^

Lance hummed.

 

After forming voltron, the paladins found out that aliens did indeed live in the planet they were on. Or are they the aliens instead?

 

A celebration happened and then Sendak came and captured the castle. The crystal was broken, and Shiro stayed behind with keith due to the latter being unconscious. Lance felt a surge of guilt run through him. It was his fault that keith was hurt. He was simply curious about the castle and that was when keith arrived. They were both talking about Earth and then the conversation led to the family topic. Keith said he misses his parents back on earth. Lance wondered if in another reality would he have a big family like he always wished for.

 

He blinked. Earth stuff. A lot of earth stuff.  That's what the store in front of him seems to be selling.

 

Right, he was in the space mall along with the others.

 

“Can I interest you in the latest Earth fashions?” What seemed to be the worker,asked him. Lance simply tilted his head as he gazed at the store curiously. He was waiting out here for pidge which explains why he hasn't gone inside the store. Also.. because he didn't have any money.

 

“Lance, come on!We have to meet back in the ticking clock in a half hour.” Pidge said as they got closer to him and the store.

 

Lance’s inner child mind beamed as he stared at the cow. Well, a cow with horns but that detail is not important right now.

 

He always did wanted a cow.

 

Or at least a companion that could be by his side when he would go to adventures.

 

Shiro gave him a fish as a companion one time. He called him Pez.A simple name. It was at the time when he was slowly forgetting his native language and so he just started naming stuff in spanish so he wouldn't forget it completely. Pez only lasted a month. It was show and tell at school that day. Some brought their toys while others brought stuff they really liked. He brought his companion Pez and proudly explained how the other would always be with him in his adventures. It was then later in the afternoon when he cried because a classmate drained his fish. He held a memorial for pez that day too. A tiny casket with flowers of many colors in the top and made sure that the memorial was colorful because that's what he was sure that pez would want.

 

He shook his head at his thoughts. His mind always did have the habit of straying off topic. “-How much is this?”Pidge asked excitedly at the alien. They were holding what seemed to be a glove? Ah, it's a video game. They're talking about a video game. “1200 Gac.” The alien replied. Lance looked at pidge who still seemed excited. Huh, that video game must really mean a lot to pidge since he's never seen them this giddy.

 

“Is that a lot?” Pidge asked him. He tilted his head at the question and shrugged. “Well, compared to what we have which is none. Yes, it's a lot.” He slightly gasped at pidge yanking him from the arm as he didn't expect for them to be really determined. “We're gonna find some money, come on!” Pidge yanked him and he continued walking as they shouted back at the worker. “Don't sell that!”

 

He shook his head smiling fondly. Pidge might become that younger sibling he never had. Only time will tell.

* * *

Lance and pidge successfully collected the gac they needed for the video game. He didn't expect for pidge to take him to the fountain so they could take the gac inside it but it was genius. He chuckled. Of course it was genius, it was pidge after all who came up with the idea. Although he didn't get the cow, at least pidge is happy.

 

They paid for the video game and were already heading their way out when the alien who worked there called them.

 

“Hold on! With every purchase you get a free kaltenecker.” The alien said as he came closer to them and Lance beamed.

 

“Time to get moving, guys!” Lance stared confused. Hunk was running as he said that and seemed to be running away from someone-Oh, and keith's there too.

 

“Security's on our tail!” Lance and pidge both glanced behind keith.

 

“There's the rest of the crew!” They both yelped and started dashing off behind the others as well.

 

Lance winced at hearing the alien worker fall and shouts sorry while he continues running. The crew notices they're heading to a dead end unless they jump or miraculously float. Float.. Oh!

 

“Everyone up on kaltenecker!” Lance said as he hopped on kaltenecker and the others soon followed. Helping pidge get on, Keith looks at Lance incredulously. “Did you buy a cow?!” Hunk asks as he must have thought the same thing keith did.

 

“It was free with purchase!”Pidge shouts in defence as they all scream. They float down and luckily it was enough to make a safe landing. He'll definitely make it up to kaltenecker for risking her.

 

As they're all floating aka speeding away from the security guard. They all turn to see coran leaving a store.

 

“There he is!”Pidge pointed out while coran looks at them in shock.

 

“We gotta go, Coran!” Keith said urgently. He holds out his hand to coran for the latter to grab it and brings him to them as well.“I got the scaultrite lenses!”Coran exclaims cheerfully.  

 

Lance glances back and finds the security guard close. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. He says mentally as anxiety starts filling him up.

 

“Scaultrite? Hold on a tick!” Another alien comes out angry out of the shop Coran was just in.  

 

“Get back here!” Oh, no. He's too young for him to go to space jail! He also survived this long and he certainly won't be taken elsewhere until he finds his mother!

 

Lance swerves the cow after he grasped a pole and pushed them to the right direction. Which is the exit.

 

He sighs in relief as the guard stayed behind.

“Oh, so you can't follow us outside, huh?”Keith taunted at the guard. “'Keith, I don't-” Lance started saying and winced as he heard the other groan in pain. “-think it's a good idea to stand up.. “He finished and the others also grimaced. That hit must have been nasty. The cow was swerved again and was now facing keith as if waiting for the other to get on.

 

Lance and hunk both hopped off the cow and made their way to help the other. The former whistled as it'll look like it'll become an annoying bruise later. “Ouch.I still call shotgun tho”Lance remarked as he held keith from one side while hunk the other. Hunk chuckled at the other. “Sure, pidge and I would treat him in the back meanwhile”Pidge looked as if they were about to argue but huffed defeated as hunk gave them a stern look.

 

Lance looked at the trio and smiled fondly. “You three seem really close, do you think we'll all one day be as close as you three?” Hunk smiles at the other. “Of course, buddy! Or do you not want to be our friend..” Hunk mumbles with worry feeling his voice. Lance shakes his head and beams at hunk. “I would love to be your friend too, hunk!”Refusing being friends with Hunk is like refusing happiness in life. Hunk was a major sunshine and it was great having him around. Shiro would be proud that he finally got a friend all on his own!

 

Hunk laughed and smiled at him. A warm feeling filled Lance’s gut and he felt like he made a choice he would never regret. “Well then, I'll have you be my food tester! And we can all three also make pillow forts!Oh, and even movie-”It took them a minute for them to finally set keith on the cow right so he wouldn't fall off.

 

Having friends.. Felt nice.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this chapter so many times --; but I finally finished it ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are Ooc. It's my first time writing a fanfic about Voltron :/


End file.
